


Lo que represento

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Dinner, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Sabía lo que le faltaba, aunque no quisiera admitirlo abiertamente, y no era el viaje, y no era la Francia.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya
Kudos: 2





	Lo que represento

**Lo que represento**

Sólo habían pasado unas semanas.

Unas semanas, y Yuya no podía recordarse de haberse sentido peor en toda su vida.

Los primeros días había culpado el hecho que le echara de menos la Francia, que le echara de menos el viaje y que hubiera sido tener que volver a los ritmos del trabajo a hacerle sentir así.

Pero no había tenido éxito de contarse esa mentira por mucho tiempo.

Hace cuando había vuelto, había tratado de no pasar mucho tiempo solo.

Llamaba a Kota o a Kei o a Daiki, llamaba quienquiera estuviera dispuesto a arrastrarlo fuera de casa, y cada vez que volvía siempre encontraba esa ya familiar sensación de vacío que lo esperaba.

Sabía lo que le faltaba, aunque no quisiera admitirlo abiertamente, y no era el viaje, y no era la Francia.

Esa noche había vuelto a casa más harto que lo normal; no había hecho nada diferente, había tenido una sesión de fotos y una entrevista con los BEST, pero con la falta de sueño se sentía agotado.

Se dirigió cansadamente hacia el frigorífico, empezando a quitarse la ropa que había llevado todo el día.

Miró el contenido del electrodoméstico en aire absorto, mientras al mismo tiempo abandonaba la camiseta en la silla de la cocina.

No tenía mucha hambre, ni había nada que pudiera hacérsela tener.

Sacó una cerveza, bufando y cerrando la puerta, luego dio un trago rápido, dejándola en la mesa y yendo a la habitación para acabar de cambiarse.

Estaba harto de pasar las noches de esa manera, pero no sabía qué hacer para estar mejor, para tener éxito de no pensar en todo lo que quería, todo lo que no podía tener.

Estaba todavía perdido en esos pensamientos poco felices, cuando oyó tocar el timbre.

Frunciendo el entrecejo fue a abrir, preguntándose quien pudiera ser a esa hora, considerando que no esperaba a nadie.

Cuando abrió y vio a Chinen, no supo cómo tuvo éxito de no maldecir.

Se salió los ojos, balbuceando algo incomprensible antes de cerrar la boca, esperando unos segundos y luego sonriéndole.

“Hola, Yuri.” le dijo, en voz tan neutral como posible. “¿Qué haces aquí?”

El menor le sonrió con más espontaneidad, encogiéndose de hombros e indicando con la cabeza las bolsas en las manos.

“Hola. Lo siento que no te advertí, pero pensé de hacerte una sorpresa. Sabía qué hoy ibas a volver tarde, pues pensé que quizás te podría gustar comer juntos.” explicó, el tono que se hacía más y más bajo, en falta de una reacción por parte de Yuya. “Pero, ¿tal vez tenías otros planes? ¿Te interrumpí? Si quieres puedo ir, no es un...”

“¡No!” le paró el mayor, sonriéndole otra vez de manera tardada y desplazándose del umbral para dejarlo entrar. “Ven, entra, estaba pensando en lo que hacer por cena, tuviste un tiempo perfecto.” le tranquilizó, cerrando la puerta y haciéndole señal de ir al salón después que se hubo quitado los zapatos.

Yuri, en cambio, fue a la cocina, apoyando las bolsas en la mesa y empezado a sacar su contenido. Se giró hacia Yuya, con una sonrisa de complicidad.

“Dado que cuando estábamos en Aix-les-Bains te gustó tanto la fondue que comimos, pensé que podemos intentar de prepararla nosotros.” le dijo. “Me tomó una eternidad para encontrar todos los ingredientes, y también la olla. Creo que tomé todo, y tomé también nota de la receta, creo que podemos hacerlo. No parece dificilísimo.”

Chinen seguía hablando, diciéndole donde hubiera encontrado los quesos y la estufa, explicándole unos pasajes de la preparación, pero Yuya no le estaba escuchando.

No podía evitar de pensar en el hecho que, desde que el menor había entrado en casa, se había sentido como si todo el malestar que había tenido durante la semana hubiera desaparecido.

Sin embargo, sabía ya que era él, que era por culpa de Yuri si estaba de esa manera, pero ser puesto de esa manera frente a su debilidad le había dado algo de pensar.

Sabía qué no debería haberse demorado con esas sensaciones, pero no podía haberlo evitado. No había sido la semana pasada en Francia a confundirlo, pero el viaje había desempeñado su papel, y cuando había vuelto había descubierto con decepción cuanto se hubiera acostumbrado a la presencia de Chinen, cuanto le echara de menos despertarse y no verlo en la cama a lado de la suya, cuanto le echara de menos pasar el día con él.

Siempre había estado seguro que Yuri por él sólo fuera un amigo, porque cuando le había conocido estaba realmente demasiado joven, y nunca había pensado en otra manera a su relación.

¿Cuándo había crecido, cuándo había empezado a sentirse de esa manera por él?

Trató de dejar de pensarlo, porque no quería mostrarle a Yuri cuanto fuera incómodo, y en cambio prestó atención a lo que el menor le estaba diciendo, ayudándole a empezar a preparar la fondue.

Nerviosismo aparte, estaba feliz que hubiera tenido esa idea, que hubiera querido cenar con él y comer algo que recordaba haberle gustado.

Yuya estaba seguro que, de alguna manera, iba a llegar a salvo al final de la noche.

“Yuri, aquí dice que el queso tiene que ser ablandado… como podemos hacer, pasaría la hora de cena si...”

“Lo hice yo ya, y lo corté. Puedes ponerlo directamente a fusionar, pero ten cuidado que no se ataque a la olla.” le sonrió, alusivo. “ _Muy_ cuidado, Yuuyan.”

El mayor hizo una mueca, determinado a demostrarle que sabía hacer más que desastres.

Se quedaron en silencio todo el tiempo que les tomó para preparar la cena, y al final tuvieron éxito de sentarse a la mesa a una hora deciente.

Los dos de ellos miraban la fondue en aire satisfecho, sonriéndose.

“No fuimos mal, ¿no?” dijo Yuri, tomando con un tenedor el primero trozo de pan, mojándolo en el queso fundido.

“No. Cuando me dijiste lo que tenías intención de hacer, sinceramente creí que deberíamos haber ordenado una pizza por la cena.” contestó Yuya, haciendo lo mismo.

La fondue no estaba mal por ser la primera vez que la preparaban, pero Yuya había vuelto a rumiar sobre lo que quería decir que Chinen fuera allí con él en ese momento, y no tuvo éxito de disfrutar la cena como le habría gustado.

Había tenido éxito de distraerse mientras cocinaban, porque Yuri se lo había hecho sencillo, porque estar juntos de esa manera le había hecho estar bien, así como cuando estaban en Francia, como si esa sensación de vacío que había tenido durante las semanas pasadas se hubiera de repente rellenado.

Pero ahora sabía qué Yuri tarde o temprano iba a salir de su casa, que iba a volver a dejarlo solo, y que entonces todo el proceso de autocompasión iba a recomenzar, y él no tenía ninguna intención de dejarlo pasar.

No lo hizo siguiendo un razonamiento exacto, fue como si su cuerpo de moviera por instinto, y se levantó de la mesa, mascullando disculpas imprecisadas al menor, yendo rápidamente al salón.

Se quedó parado en medio del cuarto, pasándose las manos en la cara y luego entre el pelo.

Oyó el ruido de la silla que se movía y luego vio de reojo la imagen de Yuri en el umbral; se quedó quieto, probablemente esperando que fuera Takaki a decir algo.

“Lo... lo siento.” murmuró Yuya, sin girarse. “No sé qué me tomó, vuelvo ahora mismo. Sólo dame unos segundos para...” se interrumpió, y sólo entonces Yuri se acercó, poniéndole una mano en el brazo, preocupado.

“¿Qué pasa, Yuu?” le preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Y fue entonces que Yuya renunció a fingir, y renunció a mostrarse tranquilo cuando en realidad no estaba así, ya no.

“Eres... eres tú, Yuri.” le dijo, alejándose de su toque. Cuando vio la expresión confusa en la cara del menor suspiró, explicando. “No quiero decir que sea tu culpa. Al contrario, es mi culpa.” otra vez respiró hondo, consciente del hecho que iba a arrepentirse de todo lo que podía decir, pero también que no podía pararse, ahora. Sólo podía esperar de no hacer nada equivocado, nada que le sacara definitivamente a Yuri. “Hace cuando volvimos de la Francia no estoy bien. Me siento... solo.” frunció el entrecejo. “Me echas de menos, Yuri.”

Chinen se salió los ojos, inclinando la cabeza de un lado, como si estuviera tratando de metabolizar lo que el mayor acababa de decirle.

“Te echo de menos en el sentido que...?” preguntó.

Takaki se mordió un labio, fuerte.

“En el sentido que me gustaría estar contigo. Que querría...”

Se interrumpió cuando vio a Yuri sonreír, antes de echarse a reír.

“Perdóname.” le dijo, sin ser capaz de pararse. Pasaron unos segundos más, antes que se calmara y sacudiera la cabeza. “Yuya, dios, sé qué nunca fuiste un genio, pero pensaba que pudieras entender al menos esto.” siguió, acercándose a él de un paso. “¿Por qué crees que vine a tu casa sin decirte nada? ¡Y para preparar fondue! ¿Y por qué crees que continué buscándote los años pasados?” sonrojó, improvisamente avergonzado. “Lo siento que estuviste mal, pero yo estoy más acostumbrado que tú.”

A Yuya le tomaron unos segundos para realizar.

Y unos más para convencerse del hecho que lo que le estaba diciendo Yuri fuera la verdad.

¿Por qué debería haberle mentido? ¿Por qué...

Otra vez, su cuerpo reaccionó de manera instintiva. Tomó el menor de la cintura, tirándolo cerca y bajándose para besarlo.

No era pequeño, ya no, ya no tenía miedo de decirle nada, y ahora que sabía de no ser el único que se sentía así, tenía ganas de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido guardando silencio sobre lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Sintió a Yuri devolver con gusto el beso, llevándole las manos a las caderas y empujándose contra de él, buscando su boca y su lengua, y se preguntó si él también se sintiera de la misma manera.

Sin alejarse de él le levantó, dejando que le llevara las piernas alrededor de la cintura, y luego fue a tientas hacia la habitación.

Cuando llegaron desplazó con una mano la ropa que había abandonado en la cama, y dejó ir a Yuri en el colchón.

Se concedió unos momentos para mirarle y le sonrió, feliz como no se había sentido hace mucho tiempo, antes de bajarse y volver a besarlo.

Las manos del menor entretanto buscaban el elástico de sus pantalones y el borde de la camiseta, en una tentativa precipitado de liberarlo de su ropa, pero Yuya no le ayudó.

Le estaba gustando demasiado besarle, y quería disfrutarlo por tanto tiempo como posible sin dejarlo ir, por una vez consciente del hecho que no estaba construyendo castillos en el aire, que de verdad estaba allí, bajo de él, que lo quería como Yuya quería a él.

Por esto dejó pasar muchos minutos más antes de alejarse, quitándose rápidamente la ropa y haciendo lo mismo con la suya, volviendo a besar su piel ahora desnuda, excitado, sintiéndose casi abrumado por las ganas de tomarlo en ese exacto momento.

Tal vez porque perdido en este deseo, se dejó tomar por sorpresa de Yuri, que pronto se sentó y se puso de un lado, haciéndole acabar con la espalda contra el colchón, montándole a horcajadas y sonriéndole, malicioso.

“Lo siento.” le dijo, para nada sincero, mientras tomaba su lugar y exploraba su piel con la boca y la lengua, mordiéndolo de vez en cuando, moviéndose más y más abajo.

Cuando Yuya le sentí pasar la lengua en su erección maldijo, cerrando los ojos y abandonando la cabeza contra la almohada, tratando de controlar sus movimientos cuando el menor lo tomó en boca, bajándose, moviendo la lengua de manera provocativa.

Yuya llevó la mano entre su pelo, empujándole contra de sí sin forzar mucho, acompañando sus movimientos, tratando de disfrutar cada detalle de esos labios apretados alrededor de su sexo, esa lengua que le acariciaba, esas manos que le apretaban las caderas, fuerte.

Después de unos minutos más le tiró el pelo para que se alejara, aunque el menor pareciera no quererlo.

“Yuri... Yuri, para.” murmuró, a regañadientes, gimiendo por la improvisa falta de contacto cuando el menor finalmente se levantó.

Chinen no dijo ni una palabra y se puso a su lado, tumbándose, en una clara invitación a alcanzarle.

Yuya se movió más rápido de cómo habría hecho si no hubiera sido tan excitado hasta ese momento; le pasó los dedos en los labios, haciéndoselos abrir, mirándolo con cuidado mientras pasaba la lengua entre las falanges, mojándolas, todavía con esas ganas de provocarlo que ya no había descargado.

El mayor llevó la mano entre sus piernas, poniéndose entre esas, empezando a prepararle, mirando fijo las expresiones de Yuri, teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño, decidiendo que estaba suficiente sólo cuando vio desaparecer todas señales de molestia en su cara.

Le penetró despacio, cuidado; fue más difícil de lo previsto, sentía ese calor envolverlo, y su primero instinto habría sido lo de empujarse de una vez dentro de él, pero de alguna manera resistió.

Esperó un poco antes de empezar a moverse más rápido, animado por los gemidos del menor.

Le cogió las caderas, tirándolo más cerca, todavía empujándose dentro de él y bajándose para besarle otra vez, nunca cansándose de esos labios.

El ritmo aumentaba más y más al pasar de los minutos, y él se sentía listo a rendirse, por culpa del cuerpo hirviente de Yuri, por su voz que llamaba el nombre de Yuya, en un canto excitante como todo el resto.

Envolvió su erección en la palma de la mano, moviéndose rápido, y no le tomó mucho antes de hacerle llegar al orgasmo.

Grabó en la mente su expresión retorcida por el placer, y su cuerpo que se tendía bajo el suyo, y su grito de pura satisfacción, encontrándolo mucho mejor de cualquiera pudiera haber imaginado.

Empujó otra vez dentro de él, y unos momentos más tarde se corrió, vaciándose dentro de ese cuerpo hirviente, aguantando apenas un grito, sofocándolo en el cuello del menor.

Cuando se recuperó un poco, recayó contra el colchón a su lado, respirando pesadamente, pero al mismo tiempo sonriendo.

Sentía que no podía evitarlo.

Yuri, a su lado, estaba en las mismas condiciones. Tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía harto, pero feliz, y Yuya no podía pedir nada mejor.

“Nos habríamos ahorrado muchísimo tiempo si hubiéramos decidido de hablar desde el principio, ¿verdad?” oyó preguntar al menor, cuando ambos estaban un poco mejor.

Yuya se encogió de hombros, suspirando.

“Lo sé, chico. Pero lo que importa es que estamos aquí ahora, ¿no? Aunque...” rio bajo. “Aunque nos tomó un viaje de diez mil kilómetros en Francia.”

Chinen sonrió a su afirmación, y luego se quedó unos momentos en silencio, pensativo.

“Nunca me gustó que me llamara ‘chico’, ¿sabes?” dijo al final, girándose hacia él.

“¿Y ahora?” preguntó Yuya con una sonrisa, pasándole una yema en el perfil de la cara.

Yuri rio, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Ahora tiene otro sentido, ¿no?”

Yuya asintió, tirándole cerca y abrazándole, apretándole tan fuerte como podía.

“Te quiero, chico.” le murmuró al oído, sin intención de dejarle ir.

Sabía qué había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo quedándose en silencio, pero ahora ya no tenía nada de temer, ahora que tenía a Yuri entre sus brazos.

De allí en adelante, esperaba de no hacer nada equivocado.

Ahora que Yuri era suyo, nunca iba a dejarle ir. 


End file.
